


Attack On Ace Attorney

by attack_on_ace_attorney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, Crossover, Detectives, I'll add more tags as the story moves on, Multi, Murder Mystery, Self Harm, ace attorney - Freeform, erm idk what else to tag, major trigger warning soon, mentions of sexual abuse, past trauma, this isnt very happy for a while..., welp here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ace_attorney/pseuds/attack_on_ace_attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosecutor Lance "Levi" Rivaille is one of the top prosecutors in the country. He gets a file on his desk one day that will change his life forever...for better or for worse. </p>
<p>Eren Yeager is a normal high school kid with a lot of secrets. He is also the son of the CEOs of The Titan Corporation,  Grisha and Carla Yeager. On that fateful day, he meets a man that he never thought he would see again.</p>
<p>(I am so sorry. I cant think of a decent summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here goes nothing. This is my first fic for the fandom and my first fic ever. I cant really guarantee that the chapters will come out really quickly, as I write the chapters by hand and then type them out after. School is also pretty demanding Dx but I'll try my best! This is also unBetad, so please tell me of you find any mistakes in grammar and spelling!

**Time: Unknown**   
**Location: Unknown**

_"No!" The raven haired boy exclaimed, "I won't kill them."_   
_The man standing in front of the raven smiled slightly. "You're a caged bird Levi. What else can you do?" The man held out his hand out in front of him. "What will you choose...?"_

_Levi looked at the man's hand for a moment, then reached up to the silver chain hanging around his neck. He ripped the necklace from his neck roughly and placed it in the man's hand. "Take it back Pixis. I choose freedom...the choice I should have made all those years ago." His steel blue eyes glinted as he turned away._

_'I will choose freedom...I'll make them proud and I'll make them proud. I'll make HIM proud.' Levi thought as he walked  away from the man who always seemed to be smiling. Green eyes flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes..._

**September 20  4:45 PM**   
**Survey Corps Law Offices**

"Levi? I have a new case for you." Levi was jolted out of his thoughts by a light knocking at his office door. He was sitting at his desk at Survey Corps Law Offices as Petra Ral poked her head through the door.  
"Ah, yes. Bring it in please. Thank you Petra." His voice held a slight bit of curiosity. Levi hadn't been expecting to be taking on another case so soon. He had just won a very high stakes case and it appeared that he had another already. A slight smirk appeared on Levi's normally stoic face as he remembered the final day of the trial.  
"Good luck on the case, Prosecutor Levi." Petra laughed quietly at his expression as she left his office. Levi rolled his eyes, then reached over to grab the case file. He flipped to the first page and began reading.

"The EL-7 case, huh? Hmmm...wait. Grisha and Carla Yeager...?" His eyes widened as he read the victim information. There was a picture of the victims clipped to the page and he recognized the couple immediately. The picture showed a man with kind, bespectacled eyes, and a woman with fierce green eyes. He could almost hear a young voice calling his name excitedly. He looked up and saw a young boy with bright turquoise eyes and messy brown hair running towards him.

The image of the boy disappeared as the file slipped from Levi's fingers with a dull thud. He looked down at the file with sadness in his eyes. He slowly reached towards the dropped file and began to read the case file once again.  
"Only one witness? Well better than none I guess. Eren Yeager, huh...I guess he saw everything that happened to his parents then." He quickly finished reading through the rest of the file and set it down.

 _'Well I'd better go to the scene and see what I can find out."_ Levi thought tiredly. _'And find out what Eren knows...and what he saw."_

**September 20  5:15 PM**   
**The Yeager Residence**

Levi was greeted by flashing lights when he arrived at the scene. He climbed out of his black Porsche and grabbed the file, wincing as he heard a familiar voice shrieking in the distance. He spotted a blond head as he walked up to the front door of the house.  
"Erwin, what are you doing here?" Levi called out to the blond man. As Erwin turned towards Levi, he could see another blond haired boy and a black haired girl standing with him. They both had tears in their eyes when they turned to look at Levi. It was obvious they had been crying. They both appeared to recognize Levi, and recognition flashed in their eyes.

"Oh Levi, I didn't think you'd be here so soon. I'm glad you came so quickly though." Erwin smiled slightly as he spoke. He turned to the two teens who stood beside him. "I will be back in a moment Mikasa, Armin. Please call if you need anything." They both nodded their thanks and walked over to a bench to sit down.

Erwin turned back to Levi with sadness written all over his face. "As you should already know, the victims are Grisha and Carla Yeager. Grisha died from blunt force trauma to the head. He was struck with a heavy object. We believe the clock that was found next to the body was the heavy object in this case. Death wasn't immediate, but he died quite quickly." The two men walked into the house as Erwin spoke. "Carla died of blood loss from multiple gunshot wounds. One went into her right leg, one into her right arm, two into her abdomen, and one into her lower back. There was also rope burns around her wrists and ankles an rope was found near the body. Also a small knife was found that had blood on the tip was found by Carla's body." They walked up the stairs towards the room the murder took place in.

The first thing Levi noticed was the amount of blood in the room itself. Most of the blood was found around where the bodies were found, but there was a small trail of blood that led to the closet and then went out the door. Levi followed the trail and was lead to the back door to the house.  
"Who's blood is this? The killer's? Or..." He thought as he leaned down to get a sample of the blood on a swab.

"That blood is most likely Eren's, though it hasn't been confirmed by forensics yet." Erwin's voice suddenly appeared behind Levi. He looked at the blond with concern in his eyes.  
"Eren's?! Speaking of the brat, where is he? I'd like to talk to him." Levi stood abruptly and narrowed his steel blue eyes.  
"He's in his room with some other officers." As Levi turned to leave, Erwin's hand fell on his shoulder. "Be careful Levi. Eren may be grown up now, but he watched as his parents were murdered. Please be careful what you say to him." There was a stern expression on his face.  
"I know. I will be." Levi said quietly a Erwin's hand disappeared from his shoulder.

Levi turned and walked towards Eren's room. He climbed the stairs and continued on down the hallway, preparing for the worst. As he reached the door that separated him and Eren, he clenched his fist and vowed to bring justice. He opened the door quietly and spotted a young brunette siting in a chair staring at the floor. He looked up as the door opened. His gaze met dull turquoise eyes that shined with sadness and unshed tears.

Levi slowly walked towards the teen. "Eren?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet again....and the time comes for some truths to be revealed...*enter suspenseful music here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didnt think that anyone would want to read this xD I thought I'd poat the next chapter a bit earlier than I thought. And my tumblr is attack-on-ace-attorney *overkill? I think not* enjoy the chapter! ♥♥♥

**Time: Unknown**

**Location:Unknown**

_xxErenxx_

_Darkness. Darkness and pain invaded Eren's mind as he tried to get away. He felt hands wrap around his wrists through the pain, and was thrown to the ground. A sudden weight pressed against him as he felt cool metal against his throat. A hand went down his body slowly and drifted towards his belt. Eren tried to fight back but when he tried to escape, the sharp blade was pressed further into his neck. The shadowy figure chuckled darkly and traced a light line across his collarbone, blood dripping out and falling lightly to the ground._

**September 20 5:00 PM**   
**The Yeager Residence**

Eren opened his eyes and found Armin and Mikasa looking down at him worriedly. His neck and shoulders were stinging dully from the memory, and Eren's hand automatically went to his chest to try and stifle the pain. He ran his fingers down the raised scar that trailed from one shoulder to the other.  
"Are you ok, Eren? You were groaning in your sleep." Armin asked. The blond lifted a hand to Eren's forehead to check to see if he had a fever.  
"I'm fine Armin, really. I just had a bad dream...that's all." Mikasa and Armin looked at each other for a moment before Eren hissed in pain. They both quickly turned to Eren with concern on their faces. "I bumped my arm again. I haven't taken any pain medication yet...too busy to I guess." Mikasa turned and left the room to find one of the paramedics that were currently at the Yeager house.

After Mikasa left the room, Armin sat beside his friend.  
"Eren, was it a dream about what happened back then?" Eren stiffened at Armin's words, but nodded stifly. Before Armin could say anymore, Erwin came into the room.  
"I'm sorry, but can I have a word with you and Mikasa for a moment?" Erwin addressed the blond teen with slight hesitation.  
"Of course Erwin. Mikasa went to try and get some painkillers for Eren but she should be back soon." Just as Armin had finished the sentence, Mikasa appeared in the doorway with a glass of water and pills in her hands. She walked over to Eren and handed  him the pills and the glass.  
"Thanks Mikasa." Eren quickly popped the pills into his mouth and downed the entire glass of water. After, Armin and Mikasa followed Erwin out of the room, leaving Eren by himself in his room.

For the first time in over an hour, Eren was left by himself. No one was asking him repeatedly what he had seen that evening, no one asking every two seconds if he was ok or how he was doing. He was left to his own thoughts and had a semi-silent environment to do so, despite all of the people in his house at the moment. His thoughts automatically went to his nightmare. He ran a hand through his hair and buried his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with unshed tears.  
'Geez, I haven't had that bad of a dream in a while...what happened today must have brought them back.' Eren was lost in thought and barely noticed the light knock on his door. The door opened slowly and light flooded into the room.

As Eren looked up, he saw a short, raven haired man with steel blue eyes walk slowly into the room. He wasn't sure what kind of expression he wore at that moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. As Eren watched the man, the raven walked forward slowly.  
"Eren?" He said softly. When the man spoke, memories flooded Eren's thoughts as he remembered the man who stood warily before him.  
"Levi...? What...what are you doing here? Don't tell me Erwin dragged you over here..."  
"Actually, I've been assigned to your parent's case. I got the file about an hour." Levi looked at the brunette to see his reaction.  
"Really? They have a prosecutor on the case already? Wow...the police work fast when the victims are famous, I guess." Eren chuckled quietly as he spoke, his eyes not meeting Levi's. "Kinda funny though, how fast everything happened. One minute, we were all sitting around the table, and the next..." Eren trailed off as us voice began to shake. Levi walked over and sat down next to Eren and put an arm around his shoulders. Eren's eyes widened, but quickly closed as he continued to fight back tears.  
"It's ok to cry Eren. You can't keep things bottled up inside. Just let it out." Tears flowed from Eren's eyes as his shoulders shook with his sobs. Levi pulled him into his arms gently, and lightly ran his fingers through Eren's hair.  Eren clutched onto Levi's shirt as he let out all the tears he had been holding in since he witnessed his parent's murders. For the first time in a very long time, Eren felt safe and that everything would be ok.

Levi continued to hold onto Eren, even after his tears had slowed.  
"I will find whoever did this Eren. I promise." His grip tightened on Eren as he spoke, until Eren squeaked in pain.  Eren's hand went to his left arm to try and alleviate some of the pain. "Who did this?" Levi said with poorly disguised anger.  
"One of the guys who came to kill me." Eren said simply, as if it was a normal occurrence for him. Eren noticed the confusion in Levi's eyes and began to explain. "The people who killed my parents...didn't come for them. They came to kill me but my parents stopped them from hurting me. Well more than this anyways." he gestured to his arm.  
"Why would someone want to kill you Eren?" Levi was stunned at Eren's words. He couldn't think of any reasons that someone would want to kill a seventeen year old kid.

Eren looked away as he decided how to answer. _'I can't tell him. Not yet. I don't want him to know about THAT yet...but I have to give him a reason...no one can know what I've done...what do I tell him?!?'_ Eren thought as he tried not to show his panic.  
"Because..." Eren started hesitantly and finally met Levi's gaze. "Because I was a threat to them, as were my parents."  
"What kind of a threat would a seventeen year old brat present that would require sending someone to kill them?" Levi could understand people wanting the owners of the famous Titan corporation dead, but not their son. Levi looked at Eren in confusion but Eren looked away.  
"I...I don't know anything else. I'm sorry." Eren hated lying to the raven-haired man, but he couldn't risk Levi knowing anymore than he already did. He wouldn't let Levi be dragged any further into this deadly game.

_'That's really all this is...a deadly game of chess, where one false move can cost you your life.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Meet Mikasa and Armin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think this many people would read this xD it means so much that you guys are reading all of this! I'm still editing stuff even after I post the chapter...cuz I post it from my phone and do editing on my computer. That said, I hope you guys enjoy!! Sorry for the super late update!

**September 20 6:15 PM**   
**The Yeager Residence**

xxLevixx

Levi couldn't tell if Eren was lying to him or not, but he could tell that he was hiding something. He had no idea what the brat could be hiding, though he assumed it was pretty bad.

Eren pulled away from Levi, his expression unreadable. Levi decided that he should ask about what he had witnessed. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Erwin walking into the room.  
"Eren? I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. It's urgent." He nodded to Levi to acknowledge his presence. Eren looked at Erwin in confusion.  
"Uhm, sure, what is it?" His brows furrowed slightly.  
"Well, you aren't 18 yet, correct?" Eren nodded as Erwin continued. "Because of this, you can't live on your own yet. You have to stay with a family member until you turn 18. And before you ask, you can't stay with a friend unfortunately." Eren's turquoise eyes widened as what Erwin said sunk in. "Your aunt and uncle have offered to have you stay with them, but it is ultimately your choice. You can stay with them on a trail basis for the time being." Erwin put his hand on Eren's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something into his ear; it was too quiet for Levi to hear. Eren looked at the blond for a moment, then looked down as he nodded slowly. After Erwin released him, he got up and walked towards his closet.

He pulled the door open and pulled out a silver chain which he brought over and held it out to Levi.  
"Keep this safe for me, please." Eren said quietly as he leaned over to put the necklace around Levi's neck. Eren's cool fingers lightly brushed the back of Levi's neck a he fastened the chain. He pulled away and walked back to the closet.

"Levi, I'd like to talk to it outside." Erwin said as he turned to leave the room. Levi glance at Eren one last time as he left the room. He followed Erwin back outside. "I'm worried about Eren. The people he will be staying with are horrible people...they only want Eren there for his money. They know that he's the heir to the Titan corporation." Erwin glanced towards the house, concern evident on his face.  
"Then why send the brat to live with them?" Levi glared at the blond.  
"They're his only family that lives in the country. We have yet to find the wills of Carla and Grisha, so we don't know if they wanted him left in the care of someone in particular." He glanced at Levi before he continued. "I...I've met them before. Morgan and Xavier Yeager I mean. Xavier isn't that bad and he actually cares for Eren, but Morgan only cares about money. I would love to send Eren to live with someone else until he's 18, but I don't think I can...yet."  
"By the way, what is this thing he gave me? It looks like a ring...is this thing clean?" Levi grabbed the ring from his neck where it hung from the silver chain.  
"That is the Yeager family ring; Grisha used to wear it. Keep that ring safe Levi. Eren entrusted it to you for a reason." Erwin turned away and walked back towards the house, leaving a mystified Levi behind.

**September 20 6:30 PM**   
**The Yeager Residence**

xxErenxx

The only noise that broke the silence that filled Eren's room was the sound of clothes being thrown carelessly into suitcases. Eren walked over to his bookshelf and picked some of his favourites to bring with him. As he grabbed a book from the shelf, a small white box fell to the floor and bumped into his foot. His eyes flashed with recognition as he realized what was in the box. Eren hesitantly reached down and picked up the box, metal clanging inside softly as he turned the box in his hands, and debated what to do with it. Erwin's words came back to him in a flash.  
 _"Your aunt and uncle have offered to become your guardians..."_  
He clutched the box in his hands as if it would disappear if he let go, and placed it in his suitcase carefully.

_"I really don't want to send you to live with them because I know what they're like. I'll see what I can do about sending you to live with someone else until you're 18"_ Erwin had spoken softly so that Levi wouldn't overhear. Eren hoped that he wouldn't have to stay with his aunt and uncle too long, who knew what would happen if he was there too long. 'It's probably a good idea that I don't have the ring anymore.' Eren thought. His face had turned red as he remembered putting the ring around Levi's neck, and he couldn't forget how nice he had smelled. _'Arg! Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?!'_ Eren smacked himself internally. _'Especially at a time like this...'_

A light knocking at his door brought him back to reality.  
"Eren? Are you in there?" A quiet voice asked. Eren recognized the voice to belong to Mikasa and guessed that Armin was there too.  
"Yeah, come in. I'm just finishing packing up some stuff." The door opened to reveal a black haired girl and a blond haired boy. They slowly walked into the room and went to sit on Eren's bed. As Armin sat down, he glanced at the open suitcases and noticed the small white box. His brows furrowed as he looked at Eren with pain in his eyes. Armin knew what was is the box, though he found out by accident. He was the only other person who knew about Eren's negative coping mechanism. He was also the only person that Eren would call when things got bad, when his nightmares came back, or when the urges came back. Eren looked away from Armin guiltily.

"Where will you be staying?" Armin asked. "You're more than welcome to stay with us." He lived with his grandparents a few blocks away from Eren.  
"Same. You can stay with us too. Mom won't mind." Mikasa chimed in. She lived with her parents a few houses down from Eren's house. The three were often at each other's houses.  
"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle for now. But Erwin's gonna see what he can do..." Armin and Mikasa exchanged a glance at the bitterness in Eren's voice. They both knew that his aunt was only after the Yeager family fortune. His uncle wasn't that bad but he was just caught up in his wife's greed.  
"If they try to hurt you..." Mikasa trailed off threateningly.  
"I'll be fine!" Eren forced a smile onto his face. "Besides, I'll be at the police station a lot of the time anyways. There's also school, my training, and a few other jobs I have to take care of. I really won't be around that much." Mikasa seemed to grudgingly accept Eren's reasons.

Armin was staring out Eren's window with a slight smile on his face.  
"What're you looking at Armin?" Eren walked over and looked over the blond's shoulder. The window faced the front of the house, so they could see all of the police officers and detectives that were around the house. As Eren followed Armin's gaze, he found Erwin and Levi standing by the many cars parked in front of the house. Eren's face heated up as he looked at the raven-haired man.  
"What is up with you two? You both look like love struck idiots!" Mikasa said as she giggled. Both Eren and Armin quickly looked away from the window, their faces completely red.  
"Nothing!" They both said simultaneously


	4. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

Yeah so this isn't a chapter...sorry about that. Uhhh this summer I'm gonna get my own laptop *finally* and then I'll actually be able to type my chapters out semi quickly. The program I'm in at my school gives a shit ton of homework and various essays to do and shit like that...I'm so sorry to all y'all who're waiting for a new chapter...but it'll be coming soon! Also I'm gonna be editing what I've already posted *ie changing names* so I'd recommend reading it from the beginning. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!!!


End file.
